


"Don’t ever take your eyes off me"

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Fluff, Foreplay, Frottage, M/M, Massage, Post-Canon, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Saying that Yuuri is nervous as heck would be the understatement of the year.  He can’t eat and sleeping is the last thing on his mind as his body is shot with nerves.Viktor may be able to help with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> how do they do it?  each new ep out-gays the previous one so by the end, they gotta at least kiss or go full monty at best ;)

 

“—ri~”

“Yuuri~”

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri startles as a familiar hand squeezes his bum.  Oh, it’s just Viktor.  The other skaters gathered at the table stares at him.  They are at a local restaurant for dinner and Yuuri has been spacing out for the better part of it.

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” Phichit asks, concern shining in his eyes.  Everyone—well, everyone except for Georgi whom Viktor has dragged in—seems genuinely worried.  They probably think that Yuuri is going to hurl or pass out.

“I’m fine,” he replies robotically.  “Really.”

“But you haven’t touched any of the food,” Guang-Hong points out.

“I’m not that hungry,” Yuuri murmurs.

“Liar,” Viktor accuses, poking Yuuri on the cheek.  “Where’s my little piggy who ate pork cutlet rice bowls like it was going out of style?”

“Viktor,” Yuuri trails off.  Whoa.  His vision just swam for a second there.  Viktor grips Yuuri’s shoulders tightly.

“Ah, I think Yuuri is tired and overwhelmed from the results,” Viktor says.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Don’t be so stiff, Yuuri!” Christophe calls out as Yuuri says his goodbyes.

It’s embarrassing how Viktor has to practically carry him back to the hotel.  Viktor takes Yuuri to their hotel suite as they hadn’t even bothered to book separate rooms.  He takes Yuuri’s clothes off for him and starts the bath.  As the tub is filled halfway, Yuuri comes back to his senses.

“Vi-Viktor!” he gasps as Viktor slides into the tub, seating Yuuri on his lap.

“Yes? You have great friends in the skating world, Yuuri.  And you always said that you were an awkward kid who couldn’t make friends.”

“That’s not the point.  Why are we back so early?”

“Well, if we had stayed, you might have passed out from the nerves and whatnot and we don’t need a repeat of last night.  I checked Instagram and I was all over you naked.  I don’t mind the world getting a peak at my body but I want you to be the only one who sees all of it bared.”

Yuuri feels the heat rise to his cheeks and it’s not from the bath.  He leans forwards to turn off the water tap.  “ _You’re_ supposed to be the one keeping your eyes on _me_.” He reminds Viktor.

“Believe me, I’m not slacking off from that job.”

Yuuri sits back down, feeling Viktor’s gaze boring into the lower parts of his body.

“Anyhoo, you are so stiff as Chris pointed out.  You won’t be able to do your best tomorrow if you’re all tensed up like that.  Let me help you with that.”

“What do you mean? Ah!”

Something slimy and lukewarm is on his shoulders.  Craning his neck around, Yuuri confirms that Viktor is putting down a small bottle.

“What is that?” Yuuri asks.

“Massage oil!  I’ll massage you until you’re relaxed and ready to go!”

Somehow, Yuuri doubts that relaxation through massaging is the only thing on Viktor’s minds.  Similar things have happened before and they always led to . . .

Oh.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Viktor whispers, following up with a kiss behind Yuuri’s ear and then following the slope to Yuuri’s nape.

Viktor’s nimble fingers dig into Yuuri’s shoulder, kneading out the tension in his muscles.  Despite his protests, Yuuri finds himself enjoying the massage.  Anything Viktor does can turn him into putty in Viktor’s hands, really, and doing this in the bath is not fair at all. Viktor kisses the tops of Yuuri’s shoulder as his hands slide down to Yuuri’s upper back.

“Lean forward a bit?” Viktor requests.  Yuuri complies in a heartbeat.

He is not as tense on his upper back so Viktor does not spend too long there.  He keeps kissing Yuuri’s body and to be honest, that is causing a reaction on Yuuri’s front side.  It may have been months since he had gotten into this. . . relationship with Viktor but every time they do anything remotely sexual is like their first time all over again.  It’s too easy to lose himself in the sensations and Viktor.

“Yuuri,” Viktor purrs, his hands snaking up to Yuuri’s chest.  He tweaks a nipple playfully, chuckling at Yuuri’s reaction.  Yuuri bites on his lip as Viktor drums his fingers lightly, moving down to Yuuri’s legs.  Yuuri leans into Viktor, his back flush up against Viktor’s torso.  Viktor bends Yuuri’s right leg and massages the inner part of Yuuri’s thigh.  His fingers cleverly dance close to Yuuri’s crotch, never once touching it directly.  The ripples in water brushing up again his groin is torture enough for Yuuri.

“I . . . Viktor,” Yuuri trails off.  Viktor pauses kneading out the knots in Yuuri’s lower calf.

“Yes?” he asks, brushing back Yuuri’s damp hair with his free hand.

“K-kiss me,” Yuuri demands.  He turns around, splashing water everywhere.  He straddles Viktor’s thighs and presses his body to Viktor’s.  Viktor’s eyes light up as he feel can feel Yuuri’s arousal.

He kisses Yuuri before he turns Yuuri back around to his previous position.  “We’re not done yet,” he croons, nipping on Yuuri’s earlobe.

“Enough with the massage, Viktor. I, I want you!” Yuuri blurts out.

“I thought you wanted me to keep my eye on you?” Viktor questions.  “I’m not done feasting my eyes on you just yet.”

“Viktor. . .”

Yuuri has to bite his lip to prevent anymore embarrassing sounds from escaping his lips.  Viktor is working on his other leg, his hands expertly gliding along Yuuri’s tense muscles and squeezing out the fatigue and tension.  Once he is done with it, he moves his hand up to the inside of Yuuri’s thigh.  Yuuri gasps as Viktor’s fingers barely scratch the juncture of his thigh and groin.  He’s already past half-mast and being kept at Viktor’s mercy is driving him mad with want.

With that in mind, Yuuri whirls around and pins Viktor’s hands above his head to the wall behind him.  He grips both wrists with one hand and stares at Viktor, his breaths falling from his parted lips in an irregular rhythm.

“Yes?” Viktor purrs, slouching back.

“I asked you to keep your eyes on me . . . so do just that.”

“Oh-ho?” Viktor muses.

Yuuri blushes as he reaches for the massage oil.  Viktor has used up nearly all of it but there is still enough left for him to use as lube.  He wraps his fingers around Viktor’s cock and slicks it up.  It’s harder to set the pace in water but he manages anyhow.  From the moment he curls his fingers around both his and Viktor’s erections, he is close to coming.  He has to bite on the inside of his lips to help stave off his orgasm.

“You’re always trying so hard to hold back,” Viktor murmurs.  “Don’t do it.  Don’t hold back.  Let me watch you create music with that beautiful body of yours unadulterated. Let me taste your true eros, Yuuri.”

“Tha-that’s cheating,” Yuuri stutters.  He lets go of Viktor’s hands in favour of them holding him.  He loops his arms behind Viktor, rocking his hips into Viktor’s.

“Never claimed to be a fair player,” Viktor whispers into Yuuri’s ear.

The low, husky tone of his voice is enough to push Yuuri over the edge, especially as Viktor kisses him and has a finger circling Yuuri’s entrance.  Yuuri comes with Viktor’s name on his lips, burying his face in the hollow on Viktor’s neck as pleasure sweeps through him.

His head is hazy with the afterglow and he lets Viktor wash him up and pat him dry.  They kiss for a while on bed until Yuuri falls asleep.  The last thing on Yuuri’s mind before sleep pulls him under is how soft Viktor’s lips are and if he can taste them right after tomorrow’s performance.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think in my 'canon' works, they have gone all the way? I need an ep where they don't have a competition right after so these gay skaters can get it on
> 
> ~~the werewolf AU shall be continued . . . but the chapters might be on the shorter side~~


End file.
